


I'll be your squire

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Inktober 2020, M/M, Nesting, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omegaverse, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Alec prepares their home for Magnus.Day Fourteenth of Inktober (Armor)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	I'll be your squire

Alec walked up and down in their bedroom. Something was still bothering him but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He had practically deep cleaned the entire loft, driven by his approaching heat and had already built the nest on their gigantic bed but something still wasn’t right with this room.

His gaze glided over over the bedside tables that had not one speck of dust on them before he looked at the nest closer. It was definitely not the nest, the nest looked perfect, as it always had since his first heat with Magnus. Their scents mingled perfectly with the way Alec had draped various articles of clothing, pillows and blankets.

The soft carpet was thoroughly cleaned as well, even if no amount of magic or bleach could get rid of the ichor stain Alec had left there last month. That wasn’t what bothered him either, it even made their bedroom feel like a better nesting place.

The curtains were spotless, freshly washed and pressed and - his gaze fell to Magnus’ vanity table. It was overly cluttered with all kinds of make-up products. Eyeshadow pallets, half open lipstick tubes, some makeup brushes and Magnus' jewellery were all scattered over the surface. The mirror even had some unseemingly smudges.

Alec sighed, normally Magnus was way more orderly about his beauty products but he had been in a rush today and must have forgotten to magic everything back in order. Usually Alec didn’t mess with Magnus’ vanity just because he didn’t want to damage anything accidentally or put something away where Magnus wouldn’t find it and Alec never wanted to make his alpha inconvenienced by his urges.

Alec’s fingers twitched. This was an exceptional situation and Magnus surely wouldn’t mind. Magnus had told him so repeatedly but he still really didn’t want to mess around with Magnus’ things. Alec was just so overcome by the need to clean and prepare their home for his alpha by his heat and Magnus wouldn’t be home until way too late for him and it would be better to do it now then when he couldn’t control himself as well.

With swift fingers Alec started to sort through everything strewn across the table, sorting everything into little heaps first before putting the heaps back to their rightful places. He had watched Magnus do this a million times, he knew where everything belonged. At last Alec took the soft make-up brushes in his hand and washed them in the bathroom sink, careful not to ruin them, then went on to clean the mirror as well. Once the brushes were dry as well, he placed them back in the cup on top of the vanity filled with coffee beans. Alec always wondered about those but Magnus had said those were to make sure that the brushes stood up the correct way. Alec didn’t know why that was so important but he liked the faint, lingering smell of coffee beans on Magnus’ face so he made sure to replace them frequently.

Alec took a step back to look at his handiwork satisfied. Now that he had prepared Magnus’ ‘war paint’ as well, everything fell in place and he got ready to start dinner for himself and his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
